Just a Jack Frost to be Seen
by The Queen of Valencia Torgue
Summary: As Elsa sings her mountain top song, she is interrupted by our favorite Guardian of Fun. What will ensue? Short and fluffy. Started as a oneshot, but grew to a threeshot. Second chapter is "Frost Babies", and the third is "A Frost-Filled Wedding." Now with Olaf! Enjoy!
1. Just a Jack Frost to Be Seen

**So, Frozen. One word: Adorable. And of course, because Elsa didn't end up with someone at the end, it left it open for the Fangirls to swoop in and start cross-shipping. So Jelsa is pretty much my new favorite thing. Just think of the little Frost babies! So cute! Okay, so this oneshot is pretty self explanatory. What if Jack had found her on the mountain? Let's find out...**

* * *

He found himself flying above a snow-covered mountain range, looking down at an unusual sight below.

She was trudging up the mountain, surrounded by her own personal snowstorm and looking miserable.

This struck him as strange, because normally, snowstorms don't tend to follow one person around. His interest piqued, he had the wind bring him closer. Though he couldn't hear what she was saying over the wind, he observed her speaking, or maybe singing to herself, and then, to his utter astonishment- _she began to create snow._

That settled it. He had to meet her.

"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back any- ack!" The girl jumped as Jack landed in front of her, quickly shoving her hands behind her back as if she had been caught doing something wrong.

"Hi there," he said. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, trying to look aloof.

"You know what I mean."

She hung her head, looking ashamed. "I was born with it."

"Awesome!"

She looked up, startled. "Really?"

"Yeah!" he grinned at her. "I can do it too."

Her face lit up. "Seriously? Show me!"

Tapping his staff on the ground, a rocket of ice flew into the sky and burst in a thousand glittering snowflakes.

The girl watched, amazed, then flung up her hand into the air to do the same thing. She laughed as the snow fell around them, and looked back at Jack, a look of pure delight on her face. "What is your name?" she asked him.

"Jack," he responded. "And yours?"

"Elsa," she replied shyly.

"Well, Elsa," he said, "How would you like to come with me? You looked a little lost a few minutes ago."

She looked a little startled at the prospect. "Come with you? To where?"

"Wherever you want," he told her.

She bit her lip as she thought that over, looking back down the mountain toward a small section of light that he had not noticed before. "I'm never going back. The past is in the past," she said, more to herself than to him. She reached a decision. "I'll come," she said.

Jack smiled widely. "Great!" Circling an arm around her waist, he told her to hang on. "Oh, and do you want to stop and change into something warmer before we leave? It gets a little chilly when I'm around."

"Don't worry about me," Elsa smiled, looking back at him with her gorgeous blue eyes. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

* * *

**There. Short and fluffy. Favorite/Review away. (I don't own either franchise.) Hope you liked it! Queen out.**


	2. Frost Babies

**Bonus Oneshot! Enjoy... Frost Babies! (Again, I own neither fandom.)**

* * *

Seven years. That was how long it had been since Anna had last seen her sister, fleeing into the wintery night. Everyone agreed that she must have died up on the mountain, for she had vanished without a trace. Arendelle had thawed out after a few weeks, and the visiting dignitaries had all gone home, including Hans.

Three years later, they had returned for her own coronation, which had gone smoothly and frost-free. Several princes had vied for her attention, but she shunned their affections. The only man she tolerated was the ice guy, and that was mostly because his reindeer was adorable. Though she may not have had freezing powers of her own, Anna had become rather icy, blaming her sister's death on herself.

The night before the anniversary of Elsa's disappearance, Anna was sitting at the window, staring up at the full moon in the sky. "Please," she said. "If I could just know what happened..."

Just then, she felt a rush of cool air. A bit of frost began to form on her window, and she heard the sound of faint laughter. Sticking her head out the window and looking around, she saw an odd shape descending from above. As it came closer, her mouth fell open in shock as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Anna! Am I glad to see you!" her sister said. She was grasped in the arms of a floating young man in a blue tunic, with a small child clinging to his back. In Elsa's arms was another child, this one an infant.

"Elsa..." Anna said weakly, as the man stepped through the window and set her sister on the ground, then retrieved the child from his back. He set her down gently, and she ran to hide behind her mother's skirts.

Elsa handed the baby off to the man, and reached down to pick up the child. "Aneira, say hello to your Auntie Anna."

The girl, Aneira, looked at Anna out of the corner of her eye, waved quickly, and then hid her face in her mother's neck. Elsa laughed. "She's a little shy," she explained to Anna.

"I... What? How? Where on earth have you been?" Anna said, suddenly finding her voice.

Elsa looked confused. "What do you mean? Haven't you been getting my letters?"

"No! I thought you were dead!"

The man winced. "So that's why you weren't writing back."

"Who is this?" Anna asked her sister, gesturing at the man.

"Oh, he's my husband, Jack. Jack, this is my sister, Anna. Anna, Jack."

"Nice to actually meet you," Jack said, transferring the baby to his other arm so he could shake her hand. "Elsa has told me so much about you."

As they shook hands, Anna winced. His palm was freezing.

"Anyway, tomorrow is our sixth wedding anniversary," Elsa said. "And I was wondering..."

"What?" asked Anna.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble..."

"Yes?" asked Anna.

"Would you watch the kids for us?"

Anna blinked. "You mean like... babysit?"

"Yes! Just for tonight and tomorrow. We'll be back to pick them up tomorrow afternoon. If it's too much trouble we can make other arrangements. I didn't realize you haven't been getting my messages all these years."

"No, I suppose it won't be too much trouble..." Anna said, "but one condition. When you come back tomorrow afternoon, you have to spend the night here so we can catch up."

"Deal!" Elsa said happily. She set her daughter down and hugged her sister. "Thank you so much!" Elsa withdrew. "Now, you've already met Aneira. She's partially named after you. And this is Eryi." Jack handed her the baby, which she placed carefully in Anna's arms. "His powers haven't really started to show yet, but if it starts snowing above his head, just sing to him until it stops."

Anna looked at her sister, startled. "He makes it snow? Like... you?"

Jack laughed. "Yup. Like Elsa, and like me, and like Aneira..."

Anna looked from Elsa to Jack. "He has snow powers too?"

Elsa grinned up at Jack. "I picked a good one, didn't I? Well, we should probably be going."

Jack and Elsa both hugged and kissed their children. "Be good for your Aunt," Elsa told Aneira. And with that, the couple flew off into the night, leaving a slightly stunned Anna alone with the Frost babies.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Even parents with ice and snow powers need to get away now and then. :)**

**If you like this, you should go check out some of my other stories. I've written for RoTG, How to Train Your Dragon, Percy Jackson, Gregor the Overlander and more. Don't forget to favorite/review!**

**-Queen**


	3. A Frost-Filled Wedding

**Hey guys! It wasn't quite finished yet. After all, we didn't have Olaf! So here it is. The last installment of "Just a Jack Frost to Be Seen." Enjoy! I only own the plot!**

* * *

A Frost-filled Wedding

"Kristoff?"

The iceman turned from the mirror to see that someone had entered his room. He smiled, kneeling down so as to be on the same level as the someone. "What's up, Eryi?"

"Don't want to." The pale little boy was scowling, his brow furrowed in defiance. Over his head, a cloud was beginning to form. Kristoff knew from experience that if he didn't cheer the boy up quickly, he'd have a miniature blizzard on his hands.

"Don't want to what?"

Eryi huffed, crossing his little arms over his chest. "Don't want to carry rings."

Kristoff sighed. They had had this conversation at least three times already, but there was no reasoning with the three-year-old Frost child. "Why not, Eryi?"

"Want to throw snowflakes. Like Annie."

"But you're the ring bearer! Your sister is the flower, er, snowflake girl. If you take her job, what will she do?"

Eryi thought about that for a minute, and then his face lit up. "She can carry rings!" he exclaimed joyfully.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Elsa stuck her head in. "Eryi? Oh, there you are! I've been looking all over for you."

Kristoff straightened up and smiled at his soon to be sister-in-law. "We were just having a little chat about the rings."

Eryi's grumpy expression returned. "Don't want to."

Elsa tilted her head to the side. "Is that so? Well, what if you had a helper?"

Eryi tried, but failed, to look disinterested. "Helper?"

Elsa smiled, and with a wave of her hand, created a small snowman. Another wave, and it suddenly came to life.

"Hello!" it said, looking around. "My name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs! And helping!"

Eryi smiled. "I'm Eryi. This is my mom, and that's Uncle Kristoff." He pointed a small chubby finger at Kristoff, who was staring at the snowman with a completely weirded out expression on his face.

The introduction was interrupted by Aneira, who ran into the room followed closely by a crawling baby Neva. "Mom, have you seen—oh! A snowman!"

"He's mine," Eryi said.

"Can I have one, Mom? Please?"

Neva sat up, clapping her hands and causing little showers of snowflakes. "No! No, Mama!"

Elsa scooped her up. "Yes, darling. Snow."

Jack then wandered in. "Oh, here you all are. Kristoff, Sven is all ready. Though I still don't get why you have a reindeer as your Best Man..."

Kristoff stared helplessly at the scene in front of him. What had started as a conversation with one member of the family had turned into a full-blown gathering of the Frosts, and all the chaos they brought with them. He could almost feel the temperature dropping as Eryi and Aneira bickered over the snowman, Neva made it snow all over his room, Jack continued on about the unnaturalness of a reindeer Best Man, and Elsa looked like she was composing a song.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

The Frost family (plus Olaf) fell silent as they turned to see Anna in her wedding dress, framed by the doorway. Kristoff almost melted, she looked so beautiful, and he had never been so happy to see her.

Olaf waddled over and looked up at her. "You're getting married. That's whats happening."

"Oh my gosh, look at the time! We need to be downstairs, it will be starting soon," Elsa said, starting to herd her family out of the room.

Anna and Kristoff found themselves left alone, with blissful silence after that ruckus.

"Your sister's family is nuts," Kristoff told his bride.

She smiled at him. "Must be the ice powers. But don't forget, if I hadn't needed your help babysitting, we wouldn't be here today."

He smiled back at her. "I suppose. Leave it to Jack and Elsa."

"That's right." She started for the door, calling over her shoulder, "Come on. Let's go get married."

And they did.

(And Eryi even carried the rings.)

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Leave a review, and don't forget to favorite! You could also go check out my other work, I have quite a few stories. Thanks for reading! -Queen**


End file.
